Rudolph The Red Nosed Volvo And Esme's Chocolate Chip Cookies
by LouLouCullen
Summary: A cute fluffy one shot. Bella gets a good idea, the rest of the Cullen woman follow Bella's lead. Later Esme finds out that her Chocolate chip cookies are the best in the world. Summary sucks I know...sorry Please review. Rated K


Rudolph The Red Nosed Volvo 

Esme's Chocolate Chip Cookies

It was nearing Christmas time; Edward and I were still going strong and falling more in love with one another, every day. We didn't hide our love from the world around us, we were not secret about our affection either. Edward and I wanted the world to know that we were in love—and never falling out of it.

We played little pranks on one another—I had an upper hand, because Edward couldn't read my mind—with the help of some of his siblings. Emmett mostly; he was willing to do almost anything to piss off Edward, and the best part was...Edward almost always snapped on Emmett and beat the shit outta him. Leaving me the sweet and innocent; girlfriend that could do no wrong...in Edward's eyes only, of course.

So when Esme and I were grocery shopping for the Christmas dinner she wanted to cook, for me; something caught my eye, as we walked down one of the Christmas decoration isles. It was a Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer costume for a car.

I inwardly squealed, feeling jubilant; snatching the item off the rack.

It came with little hooks on antlers for the top of the car, a giant red nose for the front grill, a cute little tail to hook onto the back of his car, and last but not least, it had a cute little fur throw to go on the hood of the car with little googly eyes.

Edward would not only be furious, at Emmett for no reason; once I told Edward I liked it and wanted to keep it on, and used my pleading face, he would be powerless to say 'no' to me.

If it made me happy, Edward would move heaven and earth to ensure that my happiness was his number one priority and kill or seriously maim who ever tried to destroy it. Sometimes I think I took that for granted, but every time I asked him, he would reply... "Bella my love, I have waited more than a century for you; it makes me elated to see you so happy. I _like_ buying you things; I have had no one to spoil, as my siblings and parents did all these years. If it makes you happy...I will stop."

Of course with that came his breathtaking cooked smile, which always—and I mean always—managed to scatter my thoughts and forget what it was in the first place that I was talking about. So he won mostly all of our little spats.

I nearly ran into the shopping cart, in front of me; luckily I managed to catch myself, before anyone or any inanimate object got hurt. Esme was already in the next isle, I rushed to join her, a smile a mile wide, lighting up my face.

"You look awfully happy, Bella," Esme said glancing at me, then the item in my hand. "What do you have there? It looks like a costume...did they forget to take it off the racks after Halloween?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her thoughtful musings. "No, it's not from Halloween, Esme; it's for Christmas." I said showing her the car costume. "It's for Edward's car. Don't you think it would look so cute on the Volvo?"

Esme's face lit up, with glee. "Oh, it is going to look so darling on his car!" She said, abandoning me and our buggy, in the isle. "Carlisle..."— was all I heard, as she rounded the corner to the other isle; I had a feeling that Carlisle's car was getting one too—"Would love one of these for his car as well. Alice would love one as well, I am sure of it!"

I just hoped that Carlisle was as forgiving as Edward; but then again, I am sure that Esme could talk him out of being upset with me. If Edward had anything to say about it, Carlisle would have to take it up with him. Edward was a hundred time more protective over me, than usual these days; a lot more than Jasper was with Alice...now that's saying something.

Alice was a whole other story, but her 'Barbie Bella' was punishment enough in my eyes—at least when she went over board, and I ended up shopping for anywhere to six to eight hours a trip.

Finishing our last few isles, Esme and I got in line, to buy everything when my cell went off in my jeans pocket. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly; I had taken a quick glance at the caller ID and saw it was Edward. My heart was acting up, and all he did was call me; I was hopeless—hopelessly in love that is.

"Bella love, I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle and I, and the rest of the males have been banished from the house for the next two hours; we are going for a quick hunt. I will see you when I get back." Edward replied softly, his velvet voice flowing through the receiver of my phone.

I very nearly melted on the spot.

"Um...okay; find the biggest one, for me." I replied trying to tell him to have a good hunt and fill himself up, so he wouldn't have to go out on a longer hunt next time. "It saves you from having to go out again...later."

I could hear Carlisle and Jasper chuckling in the background; while Emmett's booming laughter could be heard for miles, I'm sure.

"I will try my best," Edward said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "My love; be safe while I'm gone. I love you."

"As I love you; and for your information, I am with your mother. What could possibly happen to me under her care?" I demanded; Esme giggled beside me. "I will see you later...have fun." I said in a sickly sweet voice, before pushing the 'end' button.

"Alice bought us some time I hear," Esme said as she gave the cashier her credit card; with one swipe of her card, we were out the door and on our way home. Having a vampire for a second mother rocked some times, when you knew no other human was watching and could load the back of her SUV in two seconds flat. "We better hurry home, and get there cars set up; I also have make you dinner and make a batch of my special chocolate chip cookies for you."

Unlocking the car, Esme put the buggy away while I hoped in the passenger seat; when a sudden thought popped into my mind. "Do I have to share my cookies with Charlie?" I asked as she slid fluidly into the driver's seat.

Gawking at me, with appraising eyes; Esme stared at me as if I had just slapped her in the face or confessed to murder. "W—why do you ask that?" She choked out, still gawking at me, frozen into a block of ice.

I flushed crimson; I had never said anything remotely child like to my biological mother in years, or my vampire mother...ever. "Well..." I stuttered slightly, trying to think of how to word, what I wanted to tell her. What it would mean if I did. "It's just...it's hard to explain."

"Could you try and explain it to me, Bella?" She asked, turning her attention to the road; all traces of shock gone. "I would very much like to understand why you don't want to share your cookies with anyone; besides the obvious." She chuckled.

Could I explain it to her?

I could try right...?

It was very hard for me to talk about my feelings with anyone, besides Edward or Alice; his family knew this as well, I tried very hard to avoid Jasper, when I had a major mood swing on the horizon—especially when I was menstruating.

"Could I explain it later?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, sweetie," She said gently; I could see the apology in her eyes as she glanced at me briefly before turning her attention back to the road. "We will be home in five minutes; I can Alice see has already pulled out both cars out of the garage for us."

"Of course she has," I laughed, waving in the direction of the house; I knew Alice would see, even if I looked crazy to anyone else, I knew just right. "Leave it to Alice to formulate a perfectly executed plan."

Turning onto the hidden driveway—well hidden if you didn't know where you were going; even I took a good few wrong turns trying to get to the Cullen home...even in the middle of the day—Alice was waiting on the front porch, bouncing on the spot.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice shrieked suddenly appearing by my side as I exited the car. "These are so cute; how did I never see these before? I ordered Jazzy a car, so we could put one on his too..."

"You did what?" I demanded flustered. "You bought Jasper a car...just so you could put a costume on it?"

"Yes, I bought it last week; he doesn't know about it yet. I wanted to surprise with the whole package; Rosalie is on it too, she wants to see the look on Emmett's face."

Esme and I exchanged a glance with one another and just shrugged. It was Alice; that was explanation in and of it self. Before I knew it all four cars were parked in row; it took no time at all to put each costume on each car.

"The boys will be here any second...Everyone think of something else!" Alice ordered, pulling me towards Edward's car.

"Speak for yourself, Alice." I teased, as Esme and Rosalie chuckled on either side of me.

"Out back," I heard Edward's voice say, "And hiding something..."

"Where are our cars?" Carlisle said walking out of the garage first.

The look on his face was priceless; it took every ounce of strength I possessed to not burst out laughing. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, Jasper and Emmett glanced at one another and back to there cars.

"What's the matter boys?" Rosalie asked, choking on a giggle.

"My Jeep!" Emmett boomed horrified.

"My Car!" Carlisle and Edward said in-sync with one another, both there faces horror stricken.

"Ha! I don't have a car! You guy's...your cars." Jasper laughed his hands on his knees as if to hold himself up.

"I don't know what you are laughing about Jasper." Alice scoffed; Jasper's head snapped up with lighting fast speed. "Your car is right here; you don't think I would let all the other boys get such a cute car costume and not get you a car too!"

"There goes our dignity!" Emmett snarled, glaring at Alice.

I almost felt bad for her...almost.

"It was not me this time dear brother," Alice smiled smugly, pointing at me. "It was your new favourite sister...the one who can do 'no' wrong in any of your eyes."

"No way!" Emmett boomed. "Not Bella, she would never do this to us!"

"You're right..._I_ wouldn't do it to _all_ of you; I only wanted to do the Volvo...but the rest of them had to follow along."

"Why, love?" Edward whined, darting to my side.

"Because it looks so cute, Edward; and I want it to look good for Christmas." I said warming up to him. "Please Edward...please for me." I begged him, using my puppy dog face on him. "January first you can take it off—"I pleaded with him, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his chest—"and not a day before, or I will be upset."

"Please..." Esme, Alice and Rosalie pleaded with their husbands at the same time; the men groaned in defeat. We girls just squealed throwing ourselves at our men, welcoming them home.

Soon after, Esme scurried off to the kitchen to make my dinner and make my cookies; the rest of scattered around the house: Edward and I cuddled upstairs on his bed to watch a movie, Alice and Jasper retreated to the library, and Rosalie and Emmett dominated the garage. I assumed Carlisle was either helping Esme or in his office.

"Dinner is ready," Edward murmured gathering me up into his arms; whipping us down the stairs just in time for Esme to set my plate in front of me.

"Here, dear; I have cookies for you after dinner." She said walking away; turning on her heel, to face Edward and me, Edward gave me a weird look. "Before I forget...will you now explain to me, why you don't want to share with Charlie?"

"Bella..."Edward said glancing at me then Esme.

It was now or never.

"I don't want to share because...well...there your cookies."

"But I make them for you." She said, with a frown on her face, trying to understand the meaning behind my words. "No one but you will eat them Bella; you should know this."

I hurried to correct myself. "That's not what I meant." I said shaking my head. "What I mean is...they are your cookies, you make them. This is going to be harder than I thought to explain."

"Take your time, honey."

"Okay...you know how kids like certain dishes; like when my Gran used to make apple pie, when I would visit her. Everyone else's apple pie was good...but nothing be compared to my gran's apple pie, because it was hers. It was something that _only _she could make for me and I would just die every single time I took a bite." I hoped this was a sufficient explanation, cause I was having a hard enough time telling her now; god forbid should she not understand.

"Well it's the same with your cookies; other people's chocolate chip cookies are good...but no one else in this world could bake me cookies and hold a candle to yours Esme. You put so much love and care into making them; it makes them taste softer, sweeter."

"I don't want to share, because only you can make them taste this way...and it's a taste I don't want to have to share with anyone else...ever. It's kind of like Edward and my blood; he would slaughter anyone who even dared think about taking a bite outta me."

Edward hissed beside me.

"So what you are telling me...is out of all the cookies in the world...mine are the very best!?" Esme's face was practically glowing with joy and pride; Carlisle entered the room silently, beaming at his wife's facial expression.

"Essentially...yes, your Chocolate Chip Cookies are the best in the world; no other cookie could compare."

"I make the best cookies in the world!" Esme squealed hugging Carlisle. "Esme's Chocolate Chip Cookies..."

I snorted. "Um...no," Edward, Carlisle and Esme snapped there heads towards to me, looking at me confused. "Not Esme's Chocolate Chip Cookies." I scoffed; honestly the name offended me. "My second mother's Chocolate Chip Cookies; and anyone wanting to argue with that can go straight to hell and rot there for all I care. Esme's Chocolate chip cookies..."I snorted half amused.

"Second mother..." Esme whispered sheer joy shining in her eyes. She looked as though she could have tears in her eyes.

"Well...I can't exactly tell anyone about my Vampire mother...or father for that matter; I would be thrown in the Looney bin for sure!" I said honestly, not skipping a beat. "You are more of a mother to me than Renee has been in my entire life." I explained. "You cook for me, take care of me, make time for me; you do so many things my mother should have done, while I was growing up, but never did. But you do."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But you're...what a mom should be. You can't _honestly_ think that I wouldn't think of either you as _less _than any parent I have ever had growing up?"

Silence lingered in the air, as I glanced at all three bodies in the room.

Esme erupted with a squeal of delight, capturing me in a motherly bear hug that left me breathless; I tried very hard to not ruin the moment for her, but my instinct to fight for air kicked in. "Momma...can't breathe..." I wheezed as my lungs burned for necessary oxygen.

Esme's arms disappeared instantly, as a small gasp came off her lips, I felt a pair of stone arms catch me around the waist as I started to fall forward. "And another perfect catch," I said after I had caught my breath; a smirk on my lips.

"I have far better reflexes, than the most alert and instinctual human, could ever hope for." Edward grinned; his golden eyes alight with humour.

"Are you boasting, Mr. Cullen?"

"Boasting? No. If you mean by Pointing out the facets of the undeniable truth in the matter in conversation ...yes. I guess in a way, you could say I was boasting, but never in the presence of a lady, especially my mother."

"Of course not," I giggled. "Momma's boy."

The End.

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
